


Sliver of Concern

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru was growing obsessive in the objective that Sasuke remain in good health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver of Concern

Title: Sliver of Concern  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 417  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
Summary: Orochimaru was growing obsessive in the objective that Sasuke remain in good health.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

"I want to walk in the snow," Sasuke stated in a clipped voice.

The vague stirrings of a tantrum bubbled within him. He could only be denied so many times.

"No," Orochimaru repeated without looking up from his paperwork. "You might get sick, Sasuke-kun."

And, that was the end of that. Sasuke could feel his face twitch incredulously. After some of his missions, he was more than sure that he could handle some cold. Orochimaru was just being difficult. He was growing obsessive in the objective that Sasuke remain in good health. For him.

"Why not? It's my choice to to walk in the snow."

After all, Sasuke wasn't a child any more. A grown person of his statue could do what he wished. Indeed, he was worse than a man.

Yet, as always, Orochimaru's patience was eternal. Far greater than his own.

"Why don't you watch from the windows?" Orochimaru suggested lazily.

Sasuke grimaced as another ray of joy was robbed from him. He already knew that he was growing sulky and that he may say things that he would later regret.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Orochimaru turned after him wordlessly as he passed and nodded. No further words were exchanged.

Sasuke forced the vision of sparkling white snow out of his mind as he consciousness drifted away.

However, As soon as Sasuke opened his eyes the following morning, he felt that something was out of place. Tensing, he propped himself up on one elbow to behold copper cauldron that had not been there last night at his bed side. Expecting all manner things that would cause even his well seasoned imagination to shudder and cower, he hesitantly peeked inside and was shocked by its contents.

The young Uchiha was taken aback when he saw that it was filled with snow; snow as white as the snake sannin's skin.

Sasuke wasn't truly sure if it was a gift of kindness or a gesture of nasty sarcasm. Whatever the case, he felt...relieved? Warm inside? Pathetic? Was a sliver of concern as sharp as a piece of ice being shown to him?

Reaching his hand inside, the prickling of hot tears viciously contrasted with the cold grit on his fingertips. He decided that he would not breathe a word of it to anyone if he could help it and instead wait for it to melt on its own accord.

It was just snow after all.

At times, Sasuke wondered what kind of crazy world he lived in.


End file.
